1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mooring device, particularly for mooring of barges to each other.
2. Related Art
Barges are usually moored to each other by means of chain or hawsers which are stretched from one barge to the other. In order that the barges do not strike against each other in heavy sea, etc., the mooring sides of the barges should be equipped with fenders. The barges may be moored closely to each other, as they in heavy sea must have the opportunity of moving in relation to each other. Because of the way of mooring barges, these will constantly be moving away and towards each other with large power, such that pressure propagations in the barges and large strain on the mooring fastenings arise.
In case e.g. oil, water, electricity, etc., shall be transferred between the barges, such transfer is effected in that the necessary conduits are stretched from the deck of one barge to that of the other. Between the barges there may thus be located a large number of conduits, which require considerable time to connect and which take up space on deck.
Especially when mooring barges to each other when the barges are of the type whereupon are placed housing quarters, a hospital, an office, etc., it is important that the barges are moored to each other in a manner that does not allow for pulling and impacts. Moreover, in mooring of such barges to each other it is of great importance to be able to transfer oil, water, electricity, etc., in a simple manner.